(1) Field of the Invention
It relates to cigarettes, and more specifically to a novel method to clean the smoke of cigarettes.
By putting some porous pellets from aluminum foil amidst the tobacco in the cigarette, the amount of tar; nicotine; and some other hydrocarbons in the smoke are reduced to a minimum by their condensation and trapping them inside these porous pellets.
Add to that; by filling these porous pellets with certain medicaments; the cigarette may have an application in medicine to treat some specific ailments in the body.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
There were inventions which dealt with the subject of cleaning the smoke of the cigarette before inhalation.
Some of them introduced chemically treated tobacco, whereas others offered chemically treated paper wrappers.
An example for that is U.S. Pat. No. 3,106,210 by Renolds. In his novel cigarette Renolds included in it activated alumina, bauxite, gum, and some bulky material dyed with either ferric ammonium oxalate, mono azo dyestuff, sorbitol or carboxymethyl cellulose.
Some other inventions used paper wrappers electro-plated or laminated with a metallic layer or which incorporated metallic powder inside the paper wrapper; such as U.S. Pat. No. 3,106,210 by Renolds. Some other inventors perforated the paper wrapper as in U.S. Pat. No. 3,046,996 by Schur, or Harris in his U.S. Pat. No. 439,004--or the French Pat. No. 998,557 or the two Belgian Pat. Nos. 568,149 and 570,440.
In U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,370,593 and 3,409,021 by Owaki, he used metallic strips or bands which he adhered to the paper wrapper, and he claimed that these metallic bands must be three times as wide as the intervening bands of the paper.
In another U.S. invention by Meyer U.S. Pat. No. 2,976,190, he developed a cigarette in which he intermixed with the tobacco metal particles throughout the entire length and breadth of the cigarette. Meyer also offered that the paper wrapper be completely coated on one side with metallic bodies or particles such as metallic aluminum foil.